Ghaul
Ghaul is one of two clown contestants of Traveler's End in Cascade Cabaret: EnCCore, submitted by SpaceDorky. His accompanying partner is Showtime. Appearance Ghaul is a chubby, round human clown. He has messy light brown hair, and wears black eye shadow on his eyes. He wears a black shirt with a blue vest over it, black pants, a blue clown hat with white fluffy trim and a pom-pom on top and blue striped boots. His nose is a typical red clown nose and his teeth are rounded and stick out due to his overbite. Ghaul is often seen involuntarily drooling a mysterious substance from his mouth and almost never wipes it clean. Personality Ghaul is normally known to be a lazy and laid-back individual and is often seen not volunteering himself into too much of anything of high effort. Despite this, he's a very family-oriented and cares highly of his found family at the Traveler's End Circus, only breaking his lazy streak when he feels like he absolutely needs to. This often leads him to being the temporary leader and mediator of Traveler's End when the Ringmaster, Davey Barnaby, is away. Abilities Dark Drool Ghaul has a mysterious condition that makes him involuntarily drool a dark green colored substance, which most of the time looks black in normal lighting. It had been rumored to contain healing properties and the ability to nullify poisons, but these theories have not been fully tested. Abnormal Strength Ghaul has shown from time to time that he can lift things and move things above normal human strength. He uses it the most when having rushes of adrenaline when extremely stressed or angry. Ability to Eat Inedible Objects Ghaul has the strange ability to eat almost anything, disregarding the fact on whether it would be safe for a normal human to eat. He's been seen eating random plants, curtains, table cloths, the tables themselves and much more. He can even eat, and favors eating, particularly dangerous things like glass and raw meat and it takes a lot for him to be poisoned by anything. It's normal to see him snacking on inedibles to keep his rather dangerous appetite from taking over his instincts and make him eat something he'd regret. History Ghaul found his way to Traveler's End as a young child, and has since made the circus his home, completely with a family he'd never thought he'd have again. He became a clown, and before long replaced the long needed role of lead clown/Freakmaster, which the previous leader had disappeared many years before. As the Freakmaster, he ran the sideshows, collecting oddities to exhibit while organizing the more odd performers for a unique show to go compliment the big top performances. To Ghaul, this was the place to stay. He had a family there. He had people to take care of, and was satisfied with his easy performance life. His way of life, however, gets interrupted when his more unruly clown brethren, Showtime, decides to run off into a supposedly cursed abandoned structure in the circus, Miriam Mirrah's House of Mirrors. Audition Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Round 4 -